Sweet Forbidden Fruit
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: Edward is Emmett's best friend and his daughter's godfather. He hasn't seen Isabella since she was two years old. Now that she's eighteen, will he be able to control himself around her?


**Taste of the Forbidden II**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 3,088**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: **Edward is Emmett's best friend and his daughter's godfather. He hasn't seen Isabella since she was two years old. Now that she's eighteen, will he be able to control himself around her?

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot belongs to the author.

**Sweet Forbidden Fruit**

EPOV

As the CEO of a publishing firm, I don't think I've had a good night's sleep in years. Arriving home after an especially stressful day, I wonder if it's all worth it. My friends all say I just need to get laid, but at thirty-five, I'm not looking for a casual relationship. I want more. She's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet.

Lost in thought, I'm startled when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Why so jumpy?" my friend Emmett asks.

Emmett is my best friend. Our parents had been friends since before we were born, so he's like a brother to me. He's forty years old and in the process of moving back to Seattle. He's staying with me for a week until his house is ready for his wife and daughter to move in. They're still in Chicago packing up the rest of their things.

"I'd totally forgotten you were here," I say.

He chuckles. "It's okay. I know you're used to being alone." He passes by me and heads straight into the kitchen. I follow him.

Taking a seat on one of the stools by the counter, I watch him as he makes a sandwich.

"I can't believe you're eating this late." I laugh.

"Hey, I can't sleep, and I don't know what else to do," he says.

"How come you can't sleep? I'm usually the one with that problem," I ask.

"I don't know how to sleep without Rose next to me or without Bella's music blaring through the wall," he replies.

I laugh. "How is she anyway? I haven't seen Bella since she was a little tiny thing who couldn't sit still for more than two minutes."

Emmett chuckles. "Man, if you could see her right now, you wouldn't believe it. She's so different now that she's all grown up. I've had to scare too many guys away from her already. I hope it's different here."

I chuckle, say goodnight, and head upstairs to my room. I take a quick shower and fall into bed.

Emmett met Rosalie in his senior year of high school in our hometown of Forks, WA. They have been inseparable ever since. They moved together to Seattle for college and got married when they were twenty.

I was a nerd in high school. I graduated early and headed off to college when I was sixteen. I lived in the dorms but spent all of my free time at Emmett's.

When Rosalie and Emmett found out that they couldn't have kids, they started the adoption process. Emmett's twenty-second birthday gift was their adopted daughter, Isabella. They got her when she was only a few months old. I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. I was seventeen at the time, so my experience with babies was limited, but still, I could tell she was something special.

I visited every chance I got, and I spoiled her rotten. When I turned eighteen, Rosalie and Emmett officially named me her godfather. A year after that, they had to move to Chicago because of Emmett's job. It was hard being here without them, but I managed, and now I'm doing well here in Seattle. Now that they're back, I can start spoiling her again.

This week has been a crazy one. Emmett can't stop whining about missing Rose and Bella, but luckily, they're arriving today. Their house has been ready for the past two days, but Emmett refuses to sleep there alone. He's at the airport picking them up right now. I've seen Rosalie a few times since they moved, but never Bella. She must be eighteen by now; I wonder what she looks like.

I hear a car pull into the driveway. The door opens, and in walks the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She has long brown hair and a perfect face. Her body is phenomenal: she's petite with curves in all the right places. I just want to throw her down and have my wicked way with her.

I'm startled out of my fantasy by Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie hugs me. "Edward, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm okay. It's nice to see you again."

"Bella, come say hi to Edward. I'm sure you don't remember him, but he's actually your godfather and..."

"Dad's best friend, I know," says the goddess, interrupting Rose.

I can't believe it; this can't be Bella. She's so perfect, so beautiful, and so forbidden. Emmett would kill me if he knew all the dirty thoughts I had in my head about his daughter.

"I may not remember you, but I've heard a lot of stories, and I've seen a lot of pictures," Bella says, coming closer to me. "It's nice to meet you, finally."

I grab her hand, kissing the back of it, saying, "It certainly is a pleasure to see you again."

The most beautiful blush covers her cheeks at my words. She's unquestionably a vision: pale skin, pink cheeks, and beautiful brown eyes that I could easily get lost in. I don't know how I'm going to control myself around her.

The rest of the day is torturous. Watching Bella bending over to pick up boxes is making me so hard that I fight the urge to rub up against her. She has brought out something primal in me. I want to possess her and mark her as mine.

It's nighttime, and we've decided we're done unpacking for the day. I head home and take a hot shower, rubbing one out while thinking about Bella's pouty lips wrapped around my cock. I know it's wrong–her father is my best friend, and I'm her godfather–but I can't stop thinking about her. I need to find a way to make her mine.

It's been two weeks since I first saw Bella again after so many years. I've been busy, and so has she. She's getting ready to begin college and has yet to finish unpacking. She's still unsure what major to choose, so Emmett has asked me to spend the day with her, helping her to decide. I couldn't be happier about it. During this past couple of weeks, I've been putting my plan into action. I've been spending every free moment at her house, flirting with her. She hasn't been flirting back, but I've seen the way she looks at me: how she bites her lip and gives me sideways glances when she thinks I'm not paying attention. I can tell that she wants me, so I've decided I'm going make her mine today.

I'm in the kitchen making coffee when the doorbell rings. I open it, surprised to see Bella.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. Can I come in?" she asks.

She's wearing a little white dress that ends just above her knees. I invite her in and ogle her as she walks by. One thing I love about her is that she calls me Edward in front of her parents, but when we're alone, she calls me Mr. Cullen, acting shy and innocent. It makes me want to devour her.

"I thought I was going to pick you up in a couple of hours?" I ask her, noticing how she can't stop looking at my bare chest, as I'm only wearing my pajama pants.

"Yeah, but my dad had to work, so he decided it was easier if he dropped me off on the way," she replies.

She comes closer to me, putting her hand on my chest, looking up at me. "Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen? I can go if you want," she says while pouting her lips at me.

"No, I think it's great that you're here. We're going to have a really fun day," I tell her.

She smirks at me and goes to sit down in the living room. I sit next to her, and we start talking about her life in Chicago and what her interests are regarding college. After a while, I can't take it anymore. I get closer to her and start rubbing my hand on her knee.

"What are you doing, Mr. Cullen?" she asks, removing my hand from her knee.

"Don't play with me, Bella. I've seen the way you look at me."

"I don't think this is a good idea," she replies, standing up.

I grab her waist and press her to my body so that our faces are close together. "And you think coming here and teasing me is?" I ask her.

When she doesn't reply, I continue talking to her. "You think giving me those looks and calling me Mr. Cullen with that breathy voice isn't going to affect me? I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you."

"But it's wrong!" she exclaims.

"No, it's not. We're not related, and yes, I'm seventeen years older than you, but I don't care about the age difference, and I'm sure you don't either."

"But what about my dad?" she asks.

"If he really loves you, he will want you to be happy. I can make you really happy–don't you think so, baby?" I ask her while rubbing myself up against her.

"Yes," she moans.

"We'd better not tell him, at least not for now." She begs me.

"Anything you want, baby, but we are going to have to tell him someday, because you're mine now. I'm not letting you go, ever. If you think I only want you for sex, you're wrong. It's more than that. You're my one, and you're stuck with me now," I whisper in her ear.

I kiss her earlobe, down her jaw line, and finally reach her lips. I wrap my tongue around hers, savoring her, and when we pull apart, we are both out of breath.

I mean what I say; I want Bella with me always. I've come to realize that's she's the one I've been waiting for. I know it may seem too soon, but I know what I want, and I'm going be with her no matter what it takes. I don't care what Emmett, Rosalie, or even society has to say. She's mine.

Just when I'm getting close to kissing her again, her phone rings. It's her mom; apparently she needs her at home. We kiss once more before I let her go.

Now that we're on the same page, nothing is going keep me from claiming her.

It's been two weeks now. Two weeks of sexual frustration. I don't know how much more I can take. I feel like I'm about to explode.

Every time Bella and I are about to make love, something happens. If is not Emmett calling one of us, it's Rosalie, or my job. We have shared all kinds of kisses, but that's it. We haven't had the chance to do anything else. Even the time that I had her here in my office we were interrupted. This sneaking around thing is harder than I thought.

My phone rings, alerting me of a new message.

_**Mom and Dad are having a date night tonight; they're going be out until very late. We'll finally have privacy. Come at 9.  
-B.  
**_  
This has made my day a whole lot better, so I decide to tease my Bella a little bit.

_**Finally! I can't wait to have you spread out underneath me, screaming my name as I pound into you. Just thinking about it is making me so hard. See you tonight, baby. You'd better be ready.**_

_**-E.  
**_  
I really can't wait. Bella told me that she's a virgin, so I know I have to make tonight truly special for her. I can't believe that I've gotten so lucky. I'm going be her one and only.

_**You tease! Are you trying to kill me?  
-B.  
**_  
I laugh as I read her text and start getting myself ready for tonight.

I arrive at her house at 9 pm sharp. She opens the door wearing only a white, lacy nighty. I want to tear it from her body and make her mine already, but I need to take it slowly. I need to feed her first.

I set the food I grabbed on the way here on the kitchen counter, and we eat dinner. Once we're done, I hand her a glass of wine.

"Lets toast to us. Tonight is the beginning of the rest of our lives together," I say as I look into her eyes.

We clink our glasses together and drink. Once I've set our unfinished glasses on the counter, I move my chair back, asking her to stand in between my legs. She does so without hesitation.

I trace her nighty with my fingertips. "You look so innocent in this, but you're really anything but. You really are a little vixen, teasing a man so much older than you, playing all innocent in front of your parents, when in reality all you want is to get inside your dad's best friend's pants. Isn't that right?" I say.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," she answers breathlessly.

"You naughty little girl! Hop on the counter and spread your legs. Let me see you," I demand.

Once she's in position, I take off her nighty and her little white panties, too. I kiss her slowly and start moving down her body. When I get to her pussy, I realize she's drenched.

"You're so wet, baby. Is this all for me?" I ask.

"Yes, Edward, only for you. I'm only yours," she moans.

"You're damn right. You're mine and only mine." I thrust my fingers deep inside her as I lick her little clit. She's moaning my name and pulling my hair. Suddenly, we hear the front door open.

I cover her mouth with one hand while the other is still deep inside her. We see Emmett and Rosalie drunkenly stumbling up the stairs, not noticing us at all.

"Let's continue," I whisper in Bella's ear.

"What? Are you crazy?" she whisper-yells at me.

"Baby, they're not going to notice, and I really think it's way too late to stop now. Just relax and enjoy. I promise you'll feel so good, you'll forget all about it, okay? Just let me take care of you." I kiss her and continue fingering her.

It's not long before she's cumming on my fingers. Once she's done, I take my clothes off and position myself at her entrance.

"Wait! Don't you have a condom?" she asks me.

"Baby, I know you're on the pill. I want to feel you completely. Trust me, nothing is going to happen, and besides, we're going be together forever. You have nothing to worry about," I say.

I'm so damn hard, I'm about to explode. I need to be inside her.

"Okay," she whispers.

I finally push into her, and it's the most incredible feeling ever. She's so tight and warm, I want to pound wildly into her, but I know she needs time to adjust. I kiss softly all over her face and neck.

"You're mine now, all mine. I've just claimed you," I say.

"Yes, Edward. Move, please move," she tells me with a moan.

I start thrusting in and out of her, grabbing her hips, going harder every time.

She's about to scream, so I cover her mouth with my hand. "Shh, baby, you have to be quiet!" I whisper.

All I can hear are her tiny whimpers and the sound of our skin slapping against each other. She runs her nails down my back, marking me as I suck on her neck.

"You love this, don't you? You love me fucking you right here on your kitchen counter, all while your parents are upstairs. They could come down any minute and catch us, but that turns you on, doesn't it? Knowing that it's wrong, that we shouldn't be doing this, and that if your dad catches us, he will kill us. You love being a naughty little girl," I whisper in her ear as I fuck her harder on the counter.

"Yes, yes, it feels so good, Edward. Please, please make me cum."

"You're my naughty little girl. Mine, only mine. You love my cock, don't you?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes." She wails. "It feels so good inside me."

"You want to cum baby? You want to cum all over my cock?" I say.

"Yes," she moans.

"Then beg me. Beg me to let you cum," I order her.

"Please, Edward. Baby, please let me cum. I want to cum all over your cock so badly. Please, I'll do anything." She pants.

"Anything?" I ask her as I continue torturing her.

"Yes, I'll do anything you want me to do. Just, please!" she whines and begs, just as I want her to.

I rub her clit as I tell her to cum. She squeezes my cock so damn tight as she cums that I follow right after, filling her with my cum.

"My naughty girl, we've made a mess. You'll have to clean it up if you want your dad to eat breakfast here without questioning you," I tell her as I kiss her and pull out of her.

"Let's go get cleaned up," I say, taking her hand.

"Edward, you can't come upstairs with me," she says.

"I don't care. You're mine, and I'm spending the night with you in your bed. I don't care if everyone else considers us a taboo. You're mine, and I'm never letting you go. It doesn't matter whom I have to face. We'll always be together," I say to her.

I kiss her hard and take her into my arms, carrying her upstairs and into her room.

As soon as I put her down, she tries going to the bathroom, but I stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I say.

"To get cleaned up," she replies.

"Why? We're still not done, and besides, you have to do anything I want, remember?" I ask her, smirking.

"What?" she asks, confused.

"You said that if I let you cum, you'd do anything I wanted, so get ready because you're going to be my little naughty slave for the rest of the night," I tell her while still smirking.

She laughs as I tackle her to the bed to continue with our night.

"Shh! Remember, we have to be quiet. We don't want anyone ruining our fun, right?" I tell her, giving her a wink and a kiss.

"Right, 'cause we're so forbidden!" she replies with sarcasm, opening her eyes wide as if in surprise, but with a teasing smile on her face. "If my dad walks in, he'll surely have a heart attack, but don't worry, I can be quiet. I think." She winks at me and gives me that innocent, sexy look.

"Oh, you naughty little girl!" I growl at her as I fuse our lips together in a sensual, deep kiss.

I may be breaking rules and codes by being with her, but I just can't help myself.

The forbidden fruit has never tasted sweeter, and I'll enjoy the rest of my life with my sweet, forbidden fruit. With my Bella.


End file.
